


May I Have This Dance?

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Series, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy asks Phil to teach her to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> I've always figured Phil and Daisy dancing would eventually lead to them doing the horizontal rumba.

Coulson opens the door of his bunk at the soft knock, and finds Daisy on the other side. 

"Hi," she says brightly.

"Hey." He steps back and beckons her in, and she gives him a smile. "What can I do for you?" he asks curiously. It's the first time she's visited his bunk, and it's also the first time they've been alone together since she rescued him and the others from the Framework.

"I – uh – " She twists her hands together, and he barely resists the urge to reach out and clasp them so they're still.

"Daisy?"

She swallows. "I want you to teach me to dance," she says in a rush.

He raises an eyebrow. "A mission?" he asks. 

She nods. "With May on medical leave still, and Elena not experienced enough at field work, and Jemma – well she's just too busy, so I got volunteered. When I told the Director I didn't know how to dance, he told me to find myself an instructor."

Coulson smiles. "And you picked me?"

She smirks, visibly relaxing. "Well you did go to the Academy and learn all that fancy dancing stuff, Charm School."

He chuckles at her use of that old nickname. "How long do you have in which to learn?"

She winces. "A week."

"That's okay," he says. "You don't need to know everything. I can teach you enough of the basics that you won't look a fool."

"Thanks." She gives him a hopeful look. "Can we start today?"

"Now?" he suggests. He wasn't doing much – just reading over the reports about their experiences in the Framework, and to be honest, he'd be glad to put that to one side for a time.

"Aren't you busy?" she asks, looking over at the tablet on his desk.

"Not really." He looks her up and down. "What are you going to be wearing to this dance?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, I suggest you change into a dress and shoes appropriate to wear with it – you'll find it a lot easier on the night if you're already used to dancing in those kinds of clothes, rather than practicing in jeans or your fieldsuit." She nods. "I'll meet you in the gym in 20, okay?"

"Thanks, Phil. I appreciate it."

"Any time."

She nods, then goes out, and Coulson decides he'd better change into more appropriate clothing, too.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Reaching the gym he sets up his iPod ready to play some suitable pieces. When Daisy comes in he tries not to stare too blatantly at her: she's wearing an elegant black dress that he had no idea she owned, then he wonders if she bought it while she was working solo. She looks stunning: the dress is backless and has a low neck line that exposes quite a lot of cleavage. He realises he's staring and flushes with a mixture of shame and embarrassment, but when he looks at Daisy's face, she's staring at him and looks equally entranced. She comes in close and lightly touches the lapel of his tux.

"You're looking very handsome, Charm School," she says in a low voice, and he can't help chuckling.

"And you're looking very elegant and sophisticated." He hesitates to say the word 'sexy' but she does – she looks absolutely gorgeous.

She does a half curtsy, which makes him laugh again before he bows, then holds out a hand to her. "Madam, may I have the honour of this dance?"

"Oh god, no one's gonna actually say that, are they?" she asks, sounding appalled.

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't think so." 

She takes his hand, and he shows her how to stand, then he stretches out and hits play.

Daisy's a quick learner, and she picks it up fast. There's a sensuousness to her movements that he finds incredibly arousing and he wishes, now, that he'd worn his jeans after all – he's afraid he'll give himself away.

After 90 minutes they're both starting to wilt a little, so he suggests they take a break. Daisy agrees with obvious relief, and she immediately steps out of her heels, then sits on a chair. 

"I don't know how anyone can dance in shoes like these," she says, glaring at them as she lifts her leg and rests her ankle on her other knee, then grabs her foot and begins rubbing at it.

"Let me," Coulson says, not quite sure what impulse drives him, or even if it's a good idea to offer Daisy a foot massage, but it's too late now – the words are out, and her face lights up.

"Thanks, Phil. You're the best."

He feels a bit of a flush of heat in his cheeks and hopes it's not obvious to her as he takes the chair from beside her and sets it in front of her at a right angle. He sits down, then taps his thigh and she smirks a bit before resting her left foot on his leg.

"I'll try to keep the tickling to a minimum," he says, smirking back and she huffs a laugh, then gestures at him as if to tell him to get on with it. He cups her heel in his prosthetic hand, then begins massaging her muscles carefully yet firmly. 

By the time he's finishing her other foot he's achingly hard, and Daisy is looking like she's about to melt into a puddle: there's a flush high on her cheeks, her eyes are heavy-lidded, and he can tell how relaxed she is.

"God, Phil, you're so good at this," she mutters as he lifts her foot off his knee.

"Thanks," he says, smirking a bit.

Then she startles him by pushing her other foot, which she's yet to lift off his thigh, sideways against his rampant erection.

He chokes, trying to say her name, and she lifts her eyebrows and rubs her toes over the head of his dick. "Fuck!" he gasps. 

She withdraws her foot quickly, then gets to her feet, scoops up her shoes, before holding out her free hand to him. "Let's go somewhere more private, Phil," she says, her voice low and sultry.

He gives a sharp nod, gets to his feet, and walking slightly awkwardly thanks to his boner, lets her lead him from the gym and back along the hall to his bunk. 

As soon as they're both through the door, she locks it, then backs him against the wall and pressing her body hard against his, she begins kissing him. They're sloppy, open-mouthed, and the sexiest kisses he's shared in a long, long time. 

He gradually becomes aware that Daisy's undressing him as she kisses him, and when he's in just his suit pants and socks, she steps back, then reaches under her left arm and slides down the zipper on her dress. It slips from her body to reveal her bare breasts and a tiny black thong, and he groans loudly at the sight.

"Like what you see, mister?" she asks, her tone a mixture of teasing and hopeful.

"I want you, Daisy," he tells her, breathless with desire.

She smirks, then steps back into his personal space, and unfastens his pants, then eases his cock free. He moans in pleasure as she curls her fingers around his hot, hard flesh and begins to stroke him while simultaneously kissing him again.

Just as he's beginning to think that he'll lose it before he can get inside her, she steps back, then slips off the thong, and he stands there, pressed back against the wall – his cock hard and throbbing, then she moves in close and whispers against his ear. "Pick me up, Phil, and fuck me."

He gives a loud groan, then obeys, lifting her easily and positioning her so that she can slide down onto his rock hard dick. She's hot and wet and so tight that he thinks he'll spill before he's fully inside her, but somehow he manages to hold back. Then he turns around so her back is against the wall, and he begins to thrust.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Later, after a shared shower which took longer than was strictly necessary because he spent ages eating her out before he fucked her against the back wall of the shower, they snuggle up together, still naked and glowing with satisfaction, in his bed.

"I've got a confession, Phil," she whispers after a time spent kissing and caressing each other's body.

"What?" he asks drowsily.

"There's no dancing involved in next week's mission."

His eyes snap open and he stares at her, completely floored, then he starts laughing, and the nervous look in her eyes disappears.

"You mean this was all an elaborate ruse to get into my pants?" he asks, still chuckling.

She shakes her head. "Not exactly – I really wanted to dance with you. The sex is a bonus."

"You could've just asked me – I mean, you didn't need the ruse of a mission to ask me."

"No, I guess not. I just – well, I wasn't sure you'd agree."

"Oh Daisy." He wraps his arms around her, then rolls onto his back so she's lying atop him. He begins kissing her, soft and sweet at first, but gradually more greedily, and she begins to grind against him.

Once he's fully aroused, she carefully eases his cock into her before she sits back up and begins to ride him. As he watches her move over him, he can't help wondering why they waited so long to do this. He's quite determined that they shouldn't waste any more time now they've taken this step. He sits up and wraps his arms around her, kissing her eagerly, and thrusting so that she's not doing all the work.

"I love you," he whispers just as she comes. Her muscles tighten around his cock, and as he climaxes she groans, then murmurs, "Love you, too."

As they settle back onto the bed again, he resolves to actually take her out dancing some time – in fact, he wants to take her out on a proper date: Daisy deserves to be pampered.


End file.
